Andy's Story
by MysteriousAndDelirious
Summary: This is the story of Andrew Parker, severe depression and life seems to be failing him. All that changes when he meets Tyler Durden and joins fight club. Warning: naughty language
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I do own fight club only the character Andy except for him, I own NADA!  
>Other disclaimed: to say this is one of my favourite films BUT I have not read the book.<br>Please review it afterwards and enjoy!_

1.

Tyler

Tyler Durden where can I start with him? If there was a king of the world this man would be sat in the throne. I'll remember the first day at fight club him stood in the middle talking to us the silence in that hot sweaty room was so quiet all except him. My life used to be a black hole before I joined fight club but now I feel life again. My friend Marc came and said you should come I gave in almost straight away. That first fight was something I will never forget. I lost two teeth for it. It was most indefinitely worth it.

Now my life seems so mundane when I am not fighting I go to fight club every single day now all because otherwise I will fall into the hole. I still go to my shrink but he's bullshit Tyler is so much better he understands everyone's pain all he needs to do is say something to you or do something to you and you will feel better.

So my first fight I fought this guy with blonde hair I don't know his name but he kicked the crap out of me at first but soon I took control and got my own back. Then Tyler came over to me he said,

"Hope your first fight was good it looked great. Now you know what will happen in later fights."

I went out of the bar feeling free the black and white colours became vivid colours, I felt like I had when I was a child again. Before the depression hit that big black cloud I had felt I tried to kill me self last year round Christmas time it would have been a gift to the world. I'm on drugs; got a shrink, support everything you could think of! Now I know what actually works though! I did it because my life was taken over by drugs thanks to my ex girlfriend Marla she did weed but controlled how very unlike me who became addicted to heroine and nearly ended my life with heroine.

Now this is my fifth fight but my fourteenth time going you don't have to fight to feel good you just have to go! After this fight against I guy with tits called bob Tyler actually went up to me!

"Hey! You there! What's your name and where do you work, because the time I have seen you fight they have been brilliant you can defiantly throw a punch."

I stood there like a nutcase jaw wide open until my brain told me to wake up and answer the goddamn question.

"My name is Andrew Parker and I work as a sales representative in Grayhill Department Store. Why?"

"Why are you questioning my authority you want to be part of fight club then you got to know who's the boss and the rules. I'll answer your question just this one time I simply thought you used to be a wrestler or boxer or something like that. Here is your homework by the way."

He then walked away from me I knew the boss from that day on and that Tyler Durden actually approved of me!


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Homework

The new system of fight club was homework you do it and your still part of it if you don't know more fight club. As I waited for the bus to take me home I opened up the red envelope and red what the card said which was that I must simply start a fight with someone else but not someone from fight club a person who may have never even been in a fight but we must lose the fight and so I chose the person I would love to start a fight with Matt at work he simply was asking for someone to go up to him and punch him in the face and break his fake smile. There's always that guy at work and school all the women adore, the bosses approve and the friends that are fake the "cool guy" that make people like me, the losers of the world lives hell he hasn't hit me or anything like that but has taken stuff from me, said things about me that shouldn't be said and taken the girl I loved away from me, no it's not Marla I get the creeps just thinking about that woman.

After work like always when I was changing for fight club they always come up to me

"Hey twirp, you know Rachel I heard you been looking at her well guess what? I fucked her in the car parked just last night right by your car no wait you don't have a car your so gay you don't even drive!"

I just carried on changing not paying attention I just need to hold it in a little bit longer then I'll come and get him and his puny little friends I can take all of them they are all bones unlike Matt I could punch Jim and Fred and that's it they would be knocked out stone cold.

"Hey, you listening to me fuck head? I hope you realise that being deaf isn't all that great especially when the next words could be _I'm going to fight you."_

At this point I woke up and looked at him straight in the eyes and said in a demented way

"I'm the one that says that and it's going to be now!"

At this point I punched him right on the left ear he yelled in agony and replied angrily

"Why should I fight you? You and I both know who is going to come out on top."

"Then come on hit me HARD! I know you want to hit me now! Or do you realise the 'scum' like me are the ones that you rely on the ones that hold the system together? That's what Tyler says."

I hit him in the shoulder so hard it made him bleed. At that point he started to fight me back I then realised I forgot about me having to lose at that pointed I wanted to prove myself so made sure he lost and I'd battle one of his friends instead. I got him in a head lock and started kicking him in the stomach he then squirmed out of it I then gave him a final punch in the nose. I then turned to one of his friends

"Which on of you will fight me then come on don't be such losers."

Fred bravely started hitting me without saying anything little girly hits and kicks until he hit me so many times in the nose that it started to bleed. I then turned round trying to hide my laughter and said,

"No more seriously before I need to go to emergency for stitches!"

He then ran up to me and gave me really big punch! So big it made me nearly faint!

So I walked out knowing I had achieved my homework sort of. Time to tell Tyler he is probably going to be so pissed. At least I got something out of it making Matt squirm.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Entering.

A few months have passed since my first homework and Tyler kept giving out homework of breaking stuff through out the city pretty fun fight club has changed so much yet I still feel so great I have started to see the beauty of the world again so much that instead of going every single night I only need to go twice a week now! Then I heard people at fight club saying about where Tyler lives and how Bob is stood at the door wanting entry all you have to do is wait on the doorstep stand there for about a day and not talk to anyone no food and no sleep when you achieve that you are allowed in the house and so I went running to his house with the stuff I grabbed from my apartment. Waiting on the steps being told by Tyler every now and again "you are too puny you'll never be able to come in." That didn't stop me though and then I finally came in it was one of the greatest achievements of my life for me. Sitting around with Bob and the rest like I was part I felt like I was worth something. At work that happened to when Rachel came up to me when it was quiet. Rachel with that long hair ad beautiful green eyes like a leaf in spring and that sexy body of hers she can move!

"Hey Andy, I heard what you did to Matt and I know it was a while ago I have just been so busy with family matters and I was wondering want to go for a drink?"

"Uh yeah sure I thought you were seeing Matt though won't he be ticked of if you see me."

"No I never have done he's said some things that are very rude to me but never actually done them."

She then whispered in my ear "Though I do want you to do those things to me!"

She then smiled and said "After work then I'll see you outside."

I nodded to her and then she then walked away. Matt across the way just gave me the look of I am pissed so get lost now! To that I gave him the look of you really are asking me to punch you in the face again. The tides had turned it was amazing after work I met up with Rachel we went to the bar across the street she then said

"Do you want to come back to my place?"

I replied with the answer of "yes.

I spent the night at hers though at six in the morning I had to go back to Tyler so I changed and caught the bus back. Trying to sneak in I caught something so terribly frightening that I could have screamed. Marla in a black dress that was second hand having a cigarette you could smell the smoke because she was the fire. Whilst Tyler was talking to her I tried to sneak up the stair Tyler then ran to me.

"So Andy where were you last night?"

"At a girls house sorry sir it's just that fact I've loved this girl for several years and finally-"

"As if I care? Project Mayhem needs you more then ever so stop seeing this bitch for a while and help us out!"

"Yes sir."

Marla then came round the corner the smell of tobacco waltzing in after her like she was the queen and the smoke was her followers.

"Long time no see Andy. How are you? I heard from Marc that you're busy and never see him much anymore. Or the shrink why? Feeling better?"

"Its' none of your business Marla you don't even care! Why are you here? So you can mess up my life with drugs yet again? That's what we were fuck buddies not at all boyfriend and girlfriend well guess what the jokes on you I found someone that I really love!"

"Whatever as if I care I wouldn't mind if you overdosed and I am here because of Tyler everyone is here cause of him! Anyway nice speaking to you I think…I got to go bye."


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Falling

Ever since I know of Marla I stopped being so enthusiastic toward Tyler and Project Mayhem I started to feeling the cloud and even had to see my shrink again who said

"_Just try and avoid her as much as you can."_

Problem there fatty, to do that I got to avoid Tyler which is what I am doing or totally stop going to Project mayhem. At least I have Rachel we are still seeing each other and totally in love. I feel like I first did at fight club I missed it when it was fight club project mayhem is mayhem I want to leave it otherwise Marla will get me with her yellow stained fingers.

Marla came every now and again but it wasn't just her it seemed that no one was totally human anymore the black cloud was starting to come over me again I just needed to stop thinking of the fear I just wanted to be free!

Whilst I was helping out Tyler in the kitchen I asked him the question of leaving to which he replied "As long as you don't talk about the memories sure I'm happy enough for you to anyway Reagan or Raunchy or whatever her name supposed to be is making you turn soft again so flee to her because I'm happy for you to do that as for the others I don't know. They will notice you're gone as you are quite the man."

"Thank you sir I'll just flee from this city with her leave everything behind especially my past."

He smiled and I smile back. I went to work I was the only one who hadn't given up work it seemed I only carried on to see Rachel.

She went up to me like she always does and was about to say hi when I said,

"Run away with me please Rachel I want to start over with just you."

"At lunch we will talk it through."

She walked away that's it I had fucked it up. At lunch she asked me why and how and all sorts of questions one would ask.

I explained everything me depression I suffered, Marla, drugs even project mayhem!

To that she said "I never knew you had such an eventful life. I'm sorry but I can't be with someone who is emotionally unwell my parents would hate to see me with a person like you sorry Andy it's over."

She kissed me one last time on the cheek and then walked away with that it was over the falling had started.

When I got back everyone was outside except for Tyler who was upstairs with Marla you could tell because of the groans. I decided right there and then if Rachel wasn't going to come with me I will go anyway. I won't care where I go as long as it's somewhere away from the cloud. That means going to places where Marla and Tyler aren't going to be.

I went upstairs got my things and then ran outside to bus my escape. I was going to go and travel the world and see things I have never seen before I will see life again I know I will I just need to find it.


End file.
